My Laboratory Kitten
by imafrickinprincess
Summary: She needed to get him out of there. Dark science had taken whatever possible chance of a normal life he had.
1. Perfection

_I own nothing.  
__Warning, this story contains human experimentations, drugs, and mature situations._

My Laboratory Kitten.  
_Surgically atoned, to perfection._

_"A cowardly man is one who has to chart the pain of others to succeed in his own career."_

* * *

It screamed.  
Head flung back, eyes rolled into the back of his skull, hair damp with sweat and blood. I felt bile rise from the back of my throat, and i swallowed it down, though it made my eyes water. This is what my first three days of _'Doctor's assisstant'_, had consisted of. Scalpels on skin, incisions here, dissections there. It was all becoming too much for me. My boss, Doctor Homoko, playing god over some useless, pathetic creature that had been trapped in this cursed laboratory since he was a few months old.

I grasped my clipboard tighter, taking the notes that the Doctor instructed me to. White lab-coats, surgical masks and latex gloves were becoming a routine now. I'd been studying cloning and genetic dysfunctions at my local university for five years, until i was recommended to _Easter:_ _Unit 731_, _illegal human experimentations. _I didn't know how i'd ended up in a place like this, - the other side of science, it was dark, inhumane and required a hard stomach and an equally strong mind. Ofcourse it was illegal, the testing of humans, - but my University had thought i'd signed for a regular stem cell research lab, ofcourse they were wrong.

I quickly flipped my page over, to check the _patients_ details as his spine, - which had been hapazardly sliced open by the doctor, was covered with a _slap_ with a long bandage that stuck to the dried blood smearing his back.

"Hinamori, i'll be taking this one back to his pen. That's it for today, could you stay behind to finish up your report on patient 12?"

I nodded quickly, scanning over the page on my clipboard;  
_Patient Number: 7._  
_Estimated Age: 19.  
Weight: 110 pounds.  
Height: 5"11.  
Gender: Male.  
Given Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.  
Notes: Genetic Mutation. Feline features, supposed immortality._

Doctor Homoko hung up his bloodied coat, binned his mask and gloves, and gave me a quick wave. What a bastard, who could possibly do that to a poor human being? Well, the creature obviously hadn't been _exactly_ human. But nevertheless, i hung up my coat, binned the rest of my equipment and proceeded to clean and put away the Doctor's surgical knives, syringe's and whatever _those_ were. I really needed the two week trial i was having here to end, so i could return to my university, and never, ever return.

But something caught my eye. A small, clear tub in the drawer that had been left open. Inside, some black thread, and a needle or two.  
_Oh, i shouldn't be doing this._

I jogged through the narrow, white-washed hallways until i came to the pen containing patient 7. The boy from earlier, thread and needle in my pocket, i slid my authority card, which was used as a key to get into most of the areas of the building, - into the slot allocated. The door slid open, and there he lay. Mangled, bleeding and completely silent. Clad in only what could be described as the white nighties you get in a normal hospital, and white bandages wrapped around his knuckles.

I swallowed, "Are.. are you alright?"

The boy drowsily lifted his head to look at me, his long blue fringe covering one of his eyes, - the other half closed and his pupil dilated. He'd obviously had a shot from the Doctor before he left.

"You poor thing.." I stepped closer, and he flinched backwards, one hand clutching tightly at one of the bloodied cat ears that donned that midnight coloured head of his. He opened his mouth, obviously in attempt to say something, but then i noticed the assortment of pin-pricks at the base of his throat.

His voice box had been injected with some chemical that prevented him from talking. This was cruel, - what kind of human could do this to another?

"It's alright. I just brought some thread to stitch that awful cut on your back up.."

His visable eye softened slightly, and the tail that adorned from his coccyx's curled and softened. He tried to turn his back towards me, but the medication he'd been given made his movements sloppy, and blood bloomed through the 'bandage' that had been slapped onto his pale skin.

"Ssh, lie down. I'll be done in a jiffy," I smiled softly, as friendly as i could, i had to reassure him somehow.

He obeyed, and taking my position, i gently peeled the makeshift plaster off of his spine.  
The sight of his bloody, mangled spine made me want to sob, _i needed to get him out of here._

* * *

_alright!  
a new fanfiction, - not exactly rainbows and unicorns, because dark!fanfiction is so much easier to write. it's not long either, seeing as i JUST came up with the idea, and i haven't seen it anywhere else.. sooo, i thought why not? :)  
i'll be writing this alongside my first fanfiction - __void of a lullaby_,_ because im quite excited where that ones going, i just have NO ideas for this one. so ideas would be wonderful!_

_reviews equal love!  
- lixx._


	2. Drug

_I own nothing.  
Oh! Ikuto's 'Black Lynx' clothes, - the claws on his hand. They're the ones described further on, - on both hands. Just a quick note. _

My Laboratory Kitten.  
_Drug._

* * *

_"I stayed awake through that entire experimentation, my frail body cuffed to the metal bed they used to cut me open, gaze deep into my insides. But through the entire thing, i could do nothing more than gaze deep, deep into those pitiful eyes of hers."_

I was awake. Unusual.  
I still lay in the same position, face down, breathing onto the cold cobble-stone flooring. The girl, the one who was there during my.. tests, she helped me? Odd.

I was groggy, my brain pounding against my skull, in retaliation against the numerous liquid-drug's coarsing through my body, infesting my brain, making my heart beat so fast, sometimes so slow, i could never keep track of it anymore. It's almost like it isn't beating anymore.  
I blinked, my eyes were sore, - everything looked like it had been applied a static effect, and everything was spinning. It didn't bother me, just made me woosy for a second. And then the normality of the comedown kicked in.

I wondered if that girl would be in my next operation, her presence made me calmer, - like she wouldn't let me bleed too much all over my pen's floor when i was put back into my place at night. She would come along; bring her little box of tools, stitch, bandage and clean me back up. She was a like a breath of fresh air. A breath i've been gasping for, for the past.. however many years, i could never remember.  
Though i did wonder, - if i were to be released someday, to lead my own life, - would the fresh air suffocate my lab-dependant body? Would the sun blind my eyes, for they hadn't seen true daylight for so long? I wondered.

My knuckles twitched, the claws that i'd been born with, under the surface of my knuckles were not naturally made of.. some sort of metal, - that tore my flesh and stung all the way down to my wrists because of the shift of the iron? They'd been the normal, claws you'd see on your everyday cat.  
I'd been modified, deformed, - they'd reversed my nature.

It didn't phase me as much anymore, i knew this was my everything, now. It didn't hurt, not physically, anyways. I knew most pain was made up of fear that your body may fail, may die on you if you allow the torture to continue.  
But i knew that no matter how much that crazy man called 'Doctor' harmed my body, it wouldn't fail on me. No matter how much of my blood and organs littered that white-washed floor, - it would never, ever die on me.

It hurt me emotionally, - just a sting. Not a deep, haunting throb; like when that girl helped me. That made me _feel_, i didn't know what it was, but it made my entire being quiver.

_Beeeeep._

Looks like someone's signing in for the day. And before i knew it, i was back, lying on that cold, steel operation table.

* * *

"Hinamori," The Doctor perked up, - after ten or fifteen minutes of digging deeper, and deeper into Ikuto's chest. "I have a meeting with the Boss, i'll be back within the hour."  
I nodded, quickly, assuringly, as he gave the neko a once over, - he gave me a toothy grin, and slithered his way out of the lab.

I turned towards the boy, cuffs too tight around his wrists, for he'd been clutching them with whatever strength the drug left him with. Just enough to breathe, perhaps.

I turned to the drawer, - and returned with my black thread and needle. I needed to get him out of here, this boy. His entire spine was already being held together by the onyx thread, and now the left side of his chest was to be too. He'd have nothing left to stitch up, if the Doctor continued.

"Ikuto," He stopped suddenly, sucked in an inaudible breath, "That's your name, isn't it?"  
The boy nodded, and his clenched knuckles softened, - as did his morphine induced expression. I smiled, though it couldn't quite reach my eyes. I told him my name in the most gentle tone i could muster, told him not to worry, - and that i'd be as quick as i could. The relief across his face made my eyes spill.

I couldn't help but make sure my fringe covered my eyes from his view, for a few of my stray tears had dripped onto his skin and ran down, down, into the wound. If i wasn't strong for both of us, then we'd have no chance.

* * *

"I'll be leaving for the week,"  
My heart was suddenly tossed into my throat, beating against my tongue. I swallowed, hard. I'd be left to tend to the lab, i'd be free of this massacre for a short period of time. I was grateful.

"Ah, The Boss has something planned for you?" I questioned, - though i made sure i sounded uninterested, i didn't want him doing something like taking the boy away with him.

"Yes, though i _will_ be taking the experiments."

I almost stopped breathing, _swallowed my heart_, and felt myself getting angry. How could he? How the _fucking hell_ was he going to parade through Tokyo with a band of merry mutants shackled to him? How would Tokyo respond to the Doctor sitting one of the pour soul's down and injecting them with what could only be described as a lethal doseage of morphine when they misbehaved or tripped over the cuffs that bound to eachother?  
Tokyo would freak. And most of the poor experiments would probably die.

"I'll have to leave #7 here, though. He's not in the right state to be wandering around Japan, just yet."

Relief flooded through me, and what appeared to be the equivilant of a ocean of tears trickled from one of my eyes.

"Hinamori..?"

"I'm sorry! I've got.. er, an eyelash in my eye."

He gave me a questioning look, his beady eyes slanted, staring, _probing_ into my soul. I gave a half-hearted rub at my eye in attempt to cease the fall of water, and thankfully it worked.

"Alright, well. You can go home, i'll see you in a weeks time."

_Tomorrow, that boy is coming home with me._

* * *

_AH SHIT. sorry, slow, slowwww update.  
but ch'yeah. i'll be updating again tonight, or tomorrow. :D_

_feck. feck. feck. VOAL is taking its sweet as time to write, for i have an insanely long chapter/lemon to post soon!  
i love reviews! _

_- lixx._


	3. Authors Note

_Hello everyone! _

_I'm really sorry i haven't been active on this site - alot's happened in the past year. I'm just dropping an authors note to say i've moved!_

_www. fanfiction. net forward slash ~AT0Mx0 and i'll be posting AMV's on youtube under www. youtube. com forward slash ATOMx0!_

_Void of a Lullaby and Laboratory Kitten MAY be revised and reposted, but for now i'll be starting oneshots once my two day wait is up! (as you know there's a spam filter and there's a two day pending list for uploading to the site.) and if they get enough reviews and feedback will be continued into stories._

_I hope to hear from you all! Feel free to PM me on my new account!_

_Mucho love!_


End file.
